


I Just Want To Listen To You Singing Out

by printfogey



Category: Gintama
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Filk, Gen, Ginzura - Freeform, Haiku, Joui Four, M/M, Poetry, SpyAIR, does, opening songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-06-13 04:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19594501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/printfogey/pseuds/printfogey
Summary: A collection of four filks and a number of haiku.Each haiku is from the POV of one Gintama character and directed towards another one. Most are gen or at most shippy-if-you-squint. Some of these have vague spoilers up through the final arc.Note: Several new haiku have been added since I first posted this.The filks are all set to the tune of existing Gintama songs: three by DOES ("Shura", "Bakuchi Dancer", and "Know Know Know"), one by SpyAIR ("Genjô Destruction"). Two of them (3 and 4) are entirely gen, one (2) is overtly shippy (Gintoki/Katsura), and one (1) can be read either as that same ship or more platonically. More information in the author's note for each filk.I'd love to get feedback of any kind!





	1. To Keep It Simple, Just Call These Gintama Haiku And Be Done

**Author's Note:**

> The umbrella title is taken from a line in the lyrics of "Togenkyo Alien", the ninth Gintama opening, written by Inamasu Go and performed by serial TV drama.
> 
> Haiku note: These verses have the form of English-language haiku in terms of syllable count but don't feature season words or other nature words like proper haiku should. Some of them, featured at the end, have vague spoilers up to the final arc. 
> 
> Each haiku is written from the POV of one character and directed towards one other character (or, in the case of Sakamoto, three others).
> 
> Feedback very welcome!

**Katsura towards Gintoki** :

Since you still endure,  
Warm and steady as the sun,  
What else can I do?

**Gintoki towards Katsura:**

I don’t want to say,  
Your full name ever again.  
You’re too good for this.

* * *

**Kagura towards Gintoki:**

It doesn’t matter;  
We will always bring you back.  
Gin-chan - let’s go home.

**Gintoki towards Kagura:**

And who said you could  
Come here and shine so brightly?  
Settle down, brat. (Don’t.)

**Shinpachi towards Gintoki:**

It took a long time,  
But I think I get it now,  
What being strong means.

 **Gintoki towards Shinpachi** :

You’re more than you think.  
Why else would meeting you have  
Remade my whole life?

 **Shinpachi towards Kagura** :

I know that you will  
Always triumph in the end,  
Our Kagura-chan.

 **Kagura towards Shinpachi** :

I don’t say it, but  
I envy you a little,  
Your roots are so strong.

* * *

**Kyubei towards Otae** :

Just holding your hand,  
Might not mean that much to you;  
But it’s everything.

 **Otae towards Kyubei** :

Faithful and shining,  
A light I can’t live up to --  
Yet endlessly dear.

* * *

**Hijikata towards Kondo** :

It’s always simple.  
Where you go, we will follow.  
The best idiot.

 **Kondo towards Hijikata** :

That thorny flower,  
Just can't see its own kindness,  
But upholds us all.

 **Hijikata towards Gintoki** :

That guy makes me so mad...!  
But in all Edo I think  
There's no-one stronger.

 **Gintoki towards Hijikata** :

A mayo tax-thief  
Became my new bash brother.  
How strange life can be...

 **Sôgo towards Hijikata** :

Bond won't break - you're still  
Mine to attack and protect.  
Die, Hijikata!

* * *

**Gintoki towards Sakamoto** :

That stupid laughter,  
Ringing through the galaxy:  
Our hope and our pride.

 **Mutsu towards Sakamoto** :

If you’re dumb, I’m worse:  
Enduring here just to see  
The world through your eyes.

 **Katsura towards Takasugi** , post-Benizakura arc, pre-Battle at Rakuyo arc:

“I never liked you.”  
Saying that doesn’t make it  
Hurt any less, though.

 **Takasugi towards Katsura** , canon time, pre-Battle at Rakuyo arc:

I don’t need your pain.  
Just your sharp, clear enmity,  
Steadfast, unyielding.

 **Sakamoto towards Gintoki-Katsura-Takasugi, esp. from the Battle at Rakuyo arc** :

It’s fine to look dumb,  
If I can run wild once more  
With all of you guys.

* * *

Here's a bunch of haiku written for Sakamoto's birthday 15 November that I've now added to this post!  
**Sakamoto to Mutsu, take one**

This noisy pebble,  
Can keep laughin' and rollin',  
Because he has you.

**Sakamoto to Mutsu, take two**

Hey, don't look so glum!  
We'll find a bright new venture,  
Glittering out there.

**Sakamoto to Mutsu, take three**

Trees sure are fine here.  
Come watch them in bloom with me!  
PS: please bring bail.

**Sakamoto to Gintoki, take one**

The night is still young!  
Let's go conquer all the bars,  
With you, I feel strong!

**Sakamoto to Gintoki, take two**

There's enough burdens,  
Weighin' you down after all.  
I'll laugh, and be light.

**Katsura to Sakamoto**

Come here more often;  
I want to see your dumb face,  
To scold and fuss at.

 **Sakamoto to Katsura** (irregular, the last line's too long)

Zura, I feel like  
Ruffling that long hair of yours.  
Bein' scolded is fine.

**Young wartime Takasugi to Sakamoto**

I don't do sharing;  
You barge in among us three --  
And can't be disliked!!

**Takasugi in his most villainous period to Sakamoto**

_You_ , I just avoid;  
Too much ceaseless, bouncing hope --  
Go shine somewhere else.

Finally, **Sakamoto to Takasugi**

Guess the sea of space  
Can't soothe that burnin' fire.  
But I'll try, I'll try!!

* * *

**Takasugi towards Gintoki** , up through the Shogun Assassination Arc:

That last tear-stained smile…  
Only one who understands.  
I will cut you down.

 **Gintoki towards Takasugi** , also up through the same arc:

One back less to shield.  
I will kill you if I must,  
My brother student.

 **Gintoki towards Takasugi II** , post-timeskip during the final arc:

Your dark-ringed eyes,  
And edgy words – I don’t care;  
You’re here with me now.

 **Takasugi towards Gintoki II** , also post-timeskip. Another irregular one with an extra syllable in the last line.

A hard, lonely road,  
Doesn't fit you anymore.  
Turn back, and be happy.  


* * *

Finally, just two more at the end.

**Shôyô's POV towards Gintoki**

Once, this old monster  
Found a headstrong white-haired child,  
And was saved by him.  


**Odd Jobs Gin-chan - collective POV**

Three people, one dog;  
Somehow on the Edo streets,  
We came together.  



	2. Back To Back We Still Can Fight Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this filk for Ginzura week 2019, using the melody of "Shura" by Donten, the fifth Gintama ending theme. A filk is a song with new, fannish lyrics set to an already existing melody.
> 
> Although I did write it from a shippy perspective, it can also be read as platonic. It starts off from a point early in canon time, but develops into something more generalised about Gintoki and Katsura.
> 
> Note: Since Japanese song lyrics typically don't rhyme, I've permitted myself to be relatively cavalier with rhymes here as well - sometimes they're there, but not always.

Title: Back To Back We Still Can Fight Again  
Mel. "Shura"  
Spoilers: None

After all these years we meet again,  
After all this time of wandering,  
And the paths that brought us far apart,  
Have now led us to where we can mend.

Is it useful to turn back our gaze,  
To the greener times when we were small?  
To the days of war and comradeship,  
Or is all we need the present's call?

All the chaos, all the muddle,  
Step away from purity,  
Back to back we still can fight again,  
And choose the path that won’t result in too much pain.

One – We were born to struggle  
Two – But you’re just too dumb  
Three – Always making trouble  
Four – Yeah, yeah

In this broken world of compromises  
Living day to day, I find it tough  
G: I will still protect what I can carry  
K: I will still fight on and plan enough

Through the chaos, through the muddle,  
Through the gags and impurities,  
There’s a shoulder I can lean on then  
Whenever it gets dark enough I’ll need my friend

One – In the midst of trouble  
Two – Guess we’re just too dumb  
Three – Everlasting struggle  
Four – Yeah, yeah

[Extra verse because I misremembered how long “Shura” is:]

We were marked by grief and shattered missions,  
Still we managed to stand up, my friend,  
Putting up with doubt and indecisions,  
Till our silver souls can shine again

Past the terror, past the sorrow  
We will both see a better dawn  
I will stand with you tomorrow when  
We will redeem our promises until the end


	3. In The Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this second post for Ginzura week, combining two prompts: "Festival" and "Ghosts". I had an idea for a fic, but was stalled, and put my scenario into this filk instead. This filk is overtly shippy.
> 
> The song is set to the tune of "Bakuchi Dancer" by DOES. It takes place on a day of the O-bon festival and is from Gintoki's POV, starting with him going out into the festival with Shinpachi and Kagura, then slipping off on his own.
> 
> I find "Bakuchi Dancer" fairly rhythmically complex, and is one of those songs where Japanese and English don't mesh too well - I did my best through multiple relistenings, but I might still change my mind. I'll gladly listen to suggestions on how to improve this!

We’re stepping out in the O-bon lights,  
To stroll around and take in the sights,  
I buy some festival food  
I’m telling my mind  
To chill and unwind  
And then  
Leaving the kids to go have their fun,  
Trying to work up some harmless con  
But in the shadows now I perceive them –

They’re the shades of the enemies I slew;  
Restless ghosts of the comrades that I knew  
Here to tell me to pay what they are due  
In this moment, in this moment  
And I can't move

And then I hear you call out my name,  
Your Heian outfit looks pretty lame  
Paranoia makes me reach out  
To check that you’re there  
All solid and clear  
And you,  
Say something stupid and urge me on  
Clasping my hand, you drag me along  
Into a corner while I am trembling –

As I touch you, I’m feeling warm and freed  
As I kiss you, I dip into my greed,  
As you bring me so close to what I need,  
In the moment, in the moment,  
I can go on

I feel the ghosts all retreating  
Breathe in your scent, so entreating  
You hold me close, I can hear your heart  
I want to stay with you, Zura –

Let’s forget all the enemies we slew,  
Let’s move on from the memories we knew,  
Be with me and just keep on being you,  
In the moment, in the moment,  
As I touch you, I’m feeling warm and freed,  
As I kiss you, I dip into my greed,  
As you bring me right into what I need  
In the moment, in the moment  
In the moment – !


	4. (Know Know Know) This Is What We've Got

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gintama opening song "Know Know Know" by the band DOES has a fantastic melody and very cool, engaging lyrics. However, I went ahead and wrote new lyrics in English that aren't a translation at all, but are intended to fit roughly the first half of the "Farewell Shinsengumi" arc from the POV of several characters. Redundant perhaps, but I wanted to try it. These are lyrics intended to be sung to the full version of the song. The lyrics below are spoilery up till episode 311.
> 
> I want this to be singable, and did my best trying to match the song's rhythm to the new lyrics. But this is always subjective. I've posted this to Dreamwidth as well, where I tried to make how to sing it clearer by underlining the most stressed syllables/notes in verses and bridge.
> 
> (Yes, I removed one of the "Know"s of the chorus (it's four in the original, three here). I couldn't fill out the rest of the line easily otherwise...*^_^*)
> 
> Suggestions on how to improve this are very welcome! Please tell me if you feel I've messed up grammar or phrasing.

**First verse and chorus:** Hijikata POV, ep 308-310, reflective. His "your" is directed to Kondo.  
**Second verse and chorus:** Gintoki POV, ep 308-311, reflective. His "you" in his fifth line is directed to Kagura & Shinpachi, though I also get a sense he's talking to Hijikata for some of his lines.  
**Bridge and third chorus:** Katsura POV, addressing Kondo, episode 310.  
**Fourth chorus:** Kondo POV. His "you" is directed to the Shinsengumi.

Hijikata:

The battle’s lost and we are left behind  
With all our struggles now here we stand forsaken  
The man we follow is too good and kind  
And to protect us he has agreed to take the fall  
Now this heavy burden is crushing me slowly  
I can’t see  
All these thorns are crowding out my view...

Yes, I know know know this is what we’ve got  
Fight on through, rewarded or not  
All I need is to stand by your side,  
Oooh Ooh Oooh Ooh Ooh Oh

Gintoki:

The ground is shifting underneath my feet,  
My head is ringing with memories that call me  
The little world I fought so hard to keep,  
Is crumbling fast now and vanishing right out of reach  
But I know that you will keep standing by me  
Let’s go on  
For a job we’re taking on our own!

Yes, I know know know this is what we’ve got  
Fight on through, acknowledged or not  
Here we come with friends by our side  
Oooh Ooh Oooh Ooh Ooh Oh

Katsura:

It is time to let go of old enmities  
We will only see the dawn if we stand as one  
Take the hand of this outlaw in front of you  
And there'll be  
No sacrifice -!

For I know know know this is what we've got  
Fight on through, acknowledged or not  
We can't lose now we're on the same side  
Oooh Ooh Oooh Ooh Oooh

Kondo:  
Yes, I know know know this is what we've got  
Fight on through, rewarded or not  
All I want is to see you alive  
Oooh Ooh Oooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Oh

All:  
Yes I know - Our time is now  
Yes I know - Our time is now


	5. Into The Whirlwind, For Our Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics about Gintoki, Katsura and Takasugi from their childhood to some point in the Silver Soul arc, focusing on their identity as students of Shôyô. It's set to the tune of "Genjô Destruction" by SpyAIR, the main song from the second animated Gintama movie. 
> 
> Backstory spoilers up through the Shogun Assassination arc. 
> 
> I've put stress markers in the form of underlined vowels at a couple of places where I think it might be harder to guess what to emphasize when singing. I tried to keep them down to a minimum, though. Let me know if you tried singing this and found any line hard to sing! I'm definitely open to tinkering further with it.

Wake up! It’s no longer raining  
Breakfast! Then it’s time to train  
Let’s go and join the others  
And we’ll grow strong together  
No more  
We’ll be lost and lonely  
No more  
Be the demon child  
We’ve found our home and comrades  
And we  
Will learn to wield our swords!

Bring me down!- But then the crows came  
Bring me down!- They burned the school down  
Bring me down! - They took our light away  
So what could we do?

Raise the banner of rebellion, let the war-cry roar,  
Let us join the raging whirlwind as our anger soars,  
We will slay the enemy and drive them out of here,  
We will gather  
All our power  
Our strength and skills and hearts and swords  
And get our teacher back!

With fury and resolve we joined the fighting  
On the battlefield our clothes grew stiff with blood  
But the weapons of the aliens were mighty  
And we bitterly retreated through the mud,  
Despite our longing

Then one day – when we were captured  
Then one day – and it all ended  
Then one day – the world was ripped apart  
We were shattered

When you’ve lost your very heart  
and all the light is gone,  
We thought we’d reached the end  
But we were still alive,  
Should we burn this rotten world  
Or live in tarnished peace?  
Can we struggle,  
Can we endure,  
Find a way to lead us forward that would  
Make our teacher proud?

Like our friend who has travelled to the stars  
We all wandered down our different paths  
Then a hatred sprang forth  
And a promise to destroy  
As one of us  
Turned on the other two 

[instrumental, but if it’s an AMV, selected shots of Gintoki vs Takasugi and the Battle at Rakuyo reunion go here - and of Utsuro] 

Raise the banner of rebellion, let the war-cry roar,  
Let us join the raging whirlwind as our spirits soar,  
We’ll defeat the enemy and drive them out of here,  
We will gather  
All our allies  
Our strength and skills and hearts and swords  
For our teacher’s soul! 


End file.
